


Dance Parties with 4-Year-Olds

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Janus loves this annoying mini monster.From the prompt “You’re so annoying. Oh my God– I love you so much.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827292
Comments: 24
Kudos: 178





	Dance Parties with 4-Year-Olds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [a prompt list I found](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/post/623384141757612032/grumpy-affectionate-starters) on tumblr.
> 
> Virgil is 4 and Janus is 10 in this one.

Janus flopped down face first onto the ground with a groan. Is this what it felt like to be old? Remy chuckled at him from the couch. “Shut up,” Janus grumbled.

“He has a lot of energy, doesn’t he?” Remy asked.

“What are you feeding him?”

“Whatever he wants if I’m being honest,” Remy confided.

“And is that pixie sticks?”

“Sometimes.”

“Ugh,” Janus said. Janus was visiting his little brother, but said little brother apparently had far too much energy today. At first Janus had been running around with him just fine, but he wasn’t slowing down even hours later. They’d played tag in the park and made block towers in the living room. Then, Janus had suggested watching a movie, but Virgil had decided they were having a dance party instead. That had been two hours ago. Now he was running upstairs to get another CD since they’d already listened to the first one 3 times.

He could hear the mini monster banging around upstairs. Janus missed the days when he couldn’t walk. There was a shout of glee and Janus groaned into the carpet as his footsteps ran back downstairs.

“Daddy play this, please!” Virgil said.

“Okay, little monster.”

Virgil giggled at the nickname and Remy walked over to change the CDs out. The music started playing and Janus felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Up, please!” Virgil said.

Janus didn’t say anything, hoping maybe he’d go away.

Virgil tapped more insistently. “Up! Please!”

“I can’t,” Janus said.

“Why not?”

“I’m dead,” Janus said dryly.

Virgil laughed softly. “No!”

“Yes!”

Weight descended on his back. “No!”

Janus groaned into the carpet.

“It’s dance time Jan! Up!”

“No.”

“Yes!” Virgil poked him in the back and Janus grunted. Virgil started poking his back again and again. Janus tried to ignore him, but he was persistent, giggling up a storm at the new game he’d found. Yet eventually, Janus got tired of being poked and rolled to his side. Virgil slipped off slowly and ended up a puddle of giggles on the floor.

“You’re so annoying,” Janus said starting to poke him back in the stomach. Virgil laughed happily and wiggled around like and adorable little worm. He stuck out his tongue at Janus and jabbed a finger into Janus’s chest hard before snickering in delight at his expression. “ _Oh my god-_ I love you so much.”

Virgil smiled happily and reached up to pat Janus’s cheeks with his pudgy little hands. “Dance, please?”

Janus groaned.

“I have a better idea kid,” Remy finally stepped in. “Why don’t you show Janus your dance and he can watch from the couch.”

Virgil pouted up at him.

“And then after that, we can go get ice cream.”

“Yay!” Virgil said.

“Yay,” Janus said. “More sugar.”


End file.
